Neverland
by prexus
Summary: Her savior is arriving at her window to take her away to Neverland. She’ll never, never have to worry about grown up things again. (DG)


Neverland 

by _prexus_

AN: Not really so much as a D/G romance ficc, but it's a ficc, with Draco and Ginny. It has bit of fluff and such. J I haven't done a happy ficc for a long time. It's kind of about Peter Pan and Neverland, but they're really just symbols. To explain, they're symbols of what both Draco and Ginny never had. Erhm, yea. oh! And I used two quotes from the Peter Pan _movie._ Not the book, though the book is much more wonderful. But the movie had some nice quote sin it. ^^ so yeap. Anyway, enjoy?

++__________________________

He's coming tonight. She knows it.

He's coming to take her away. She's been waiting since she heard his story. Boy who ran away from home, lived among the fairies, _young forever._

He doesn't come tonight. _Maybe, tomorrow._

A year passes. Still no flying boy with all his baby teeth. She waits.

She's seventeen now. Doesn't think about him much, but sometimes, she still wishes, dreams.

++_____________

Red hair, brown eyes, and has seen more than someone her age should. Been like that all her life.

Now she's seventeen. Maybe she can be seventeen. But they tell her, seventeen, is much too old for Neverland.

_Nonsense._ You can never be too old, she thinks.

**Truth is, she's been too old all her life.**

Never really had a chance to be eleven. Come to think of it, never really had a chance to be twelve, thirteen, or even fourteen.

He's coming for her tonight though. She dreamed it: Her savior arriving at her window, to take her away to Neverland. _And she'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again._

They say _never_ is an awfully long time. **Perfect.**

++_______________

She knew a boy back in school. Everyone knew him. Troublemaker. He had to grow up a long time ago too.

Not many people liked him, thought he was evil, different. But she saw what others couldn't. He was but a boy.

Maybe, she thought, they could be friends.

He graduated a year before her. Last day, they spoke, _really spoke_, for the first and last time. Well, maybe.

_"Congratulations, Malfoy. Your Father must be proud. Graduating at the top of the class right next to Hermione."_

_He scoffs. "Proud? He'll be devastated."_

_She kicks the floor. She looks up. Eyes piercing into his. "What do you want to do with your life?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"You can always run. To Neverland. He'll never be able to make you do anything there." He looks at her strangely, like he's never seen anything quite like her._

_Her brothers are calling._

_He raises his brow at her. "Never, Weasley, is quite a long time."_

_He sticks out his hand. She takes it._

_"It was nice knowing you Weasley." **As if it were final or something.** He mumbles. "Too bad we can't run away to Neverland, the both of us."_

_She smiles._

_She lets go, turns, and walks back to her family. Her family, who thinks she's still little Ginny Weasley._

_He looks after her retreating back, almost wishing they could have known each other for more than three minutes. Five minutes, perhaps._

++___________________

Tapping at the window. A shadow.

She's walking over. She knows it's him, it must be. Ginny Weasley's only been waiting all her life for this moment.

She slides the window open. Blonde hair, gray eyes. All on a broom.

_"You're not Peter Pan." _She's kind of disappointed.

_"No. But I can take you away from here. And I promise … you'll **never** have to worry about grown-up things again."_

She looks at him, hesitantly. Then mockingly, _"Why, Malfoy, you should know, that **never **is an awfully long time."_

_"Yes, yes, it is."_ She seems him smile for the first time.

He holds out a hand. She looks back once, as if to say _goodbye_.

She takes his hand. She's seventeen, and throwing her life away. _And she's **never** been more relieved._

They're flying now. Flying away from all their troubles, leaving their selves behind.

Ginny Weasley **_never_** thought that Draco Malfoy would be the one to take her to **_Neverland._**

**But then again, _never_ isn't a very certain thing, is it?**

FiN.


End file.
